Camino
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Una ida al ballet, una buena conversación y la compañía de un amigo es lo mejor para librar una depresión. (003, 007. Ligero 003009. Situado luego del capítulo de Ishuki)


_So take a good look at my face_

_you see my smile looks outta place_

_if you look closer it's easy to see_

_the track of my tears._

_Track of my tears, Smokey Robinson._

**Camino.**

Era extraña la sensación que sentía. Tristeza quizá, pero algo más... una especie de punzada dolorosa en su corazón, pensando en Joe con esa princesa. En como se había comportado. En lo que había dicho.

Recordaba sus palabras, diciéndoles que se callaran. Recordaba verlo, sorprendida, no pudiendo creer que ese era en verdad 009, que era él quien se estaba comportando así.

Días después del regreso era, como había dicho Albert, como si se hubiera liberado de un embrujo. Él mismo no podía creer que hubiera tenido ese comportamiento con todos ellos.

Se le había perdonado, por supuesto. 004 y 005 habían insistido en que seguramente había sido parte del embrujo de Ishuki, algo en su canción o en sus ojos tristes que lo había dominado. GB se había visto molesto un tiempo, para luego volver a bromear con 009, diciéndole que no podía culparlo de todo, porque había sido una hechizo con muy buenas curvas.

Y ella...

- ¡Aquí tiene, mi bella dama! Un cáliz con tibio brebaje, para alejar el frío de su cuerpo y alma - dijo GB, ofreciéndole un vaso de café, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lo aceptó con una sonrisa, levantándose.

- Gracias, GB. ¿Nos vamos? -

- La noche es joven aún, pero temo por su seguridad y más aún por la mía si es que nos tardamos más. - le dijo con un guiño, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Y ella no sabía como perdonar a Joe. En verdad había tratado, pero esa punzada dentro no le permitía más que verlo, herida. No tenía verdaderas razones para ponerse así. El que hubiese tenido derecho a molestarse era GB, porque su amigo había muerto. Y aún así...

El ex actor entonces se le había acercado, preguntándole si quería acompañarlo a la presentación de La Boheme, porque había conseguido boletos.

- ¿Frannie? ¿En qué piensas? - dijo el británico, pasando una mano por enfrente de su rostro.

Le sonrió entonces, el café tibio en su mano.

- ¡En que no sabía que te gustara el ballet! -

GB puso un rostro ofendido, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¡Francoise Arnoul, me sorprendes! ¡Me interesan todas las artes! El ballet es después de todo una forma de actuación, sólo que en lugar de diálogos tienen _pas de chats_ y splits y todo lo demás. - dijo él con un movimiento de la mano, para luego abrir un ojo y añadir pícaramente. - Además que los trajes que utilizan las bailarinas... -

- ¡GB! -

- ¡Es broma, es broma! - exclamó, cubriéndose un poco con un brazo, pero riendo levemente. Ella misma encontró difícil mantenerse enojada con él, aunque trató.

A veces no entendía a GB, con esa manía que tenía de hacer parecer que todo estaba bien o si no yéndose a los extremos, pero a la vez era algo reconfortante. El haberlo visto llorar, destrozado por la muerte de Sir Olivier todavía le daba escalofríos.

Era extraña, su relación con él y con Albert. Los tres europeos. Cierto que irónicamente ella era la mayor de los tres, pero era sólo un decir: tanto 004 como 007 habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir muchas cosas más que ella, pero era agradable tener a alguien que si bien no era de su mismo país, sí del mismo continente, pero era distinto como se comportaba con Albert y cómo lo hacía con el actor. Quizá porque el alemán le recordaba un poco a su hermano, y a todas luces así era como se comportaban entre sí. Eso podía entenderlo; pero con GB... No podía decir que fuera como un padre, porque las bromas que hacía y su forma de comportarse no encajaba con eso, pero era algo familiar y reconfortante de cualquier manera...

A veces. Cuando le hacía bromas respecto a Joe le daban ganas de volverse una persona violenta.

Joe. Y por nosecuantésima vez desde que habían regresado de Perú, suspiró.

- Heeey, ¿qué pasa? -

- Nada. - dijo, tratando de dar una sonrisa, pero GB negó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Frannie... -

- De verdad GB, estoy bien. -

- Muy bien, tendré que hacer uso de mi extremadamente secreto poder. ¡Ommmm! - dijo, parándose enfrente de ella, cerrando los ojos . Llevó una mano a su sien y la otra la extendió frente a ella, consiguiendo que las personas que aún seguían afuera los observaran.

- GB, sería mejor que... -

- ¡Ommm! Tú sigues... molesta con 009... ¡ommm!... por lo ocurrido... con esa princesa cyborg... - dijo, interrumpiendo sus palabras de tajo, para luego abrir los ojos, sonriendo ante su cara de asombro. - Es eso o te encuentras demasiado turbada por mi increíble atractivo. -

- ¿Cómo...? -

- ¿Cómo lo supe? Puedo leer la mente, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie. - dijo con el rostro serio, para luego encogerse de hombros, agregando al aire. - O simplemente te conozco. -

Pudo haber dicho algo, cambiar de tema. Debía haberlo hecho, pero quizá era que el inglés tampoco pedía que dijera nada.

- ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarlo? - preguntó finalmente, sin verlo, volviendo a caminar.

- ¿A 009? Fácil: en verdad se ve arrepentido. Pero imagino que contigo es distinto. - añadió, causando que alzara la vista.

- ¿Distinto? ¿Cómo? -

- Yo no estoy enamorado de él. - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros para luego agregar como al aire. - Tal vez 002 lo esté, pero... -

- GB... no es... - dijo, coloreándose ligeramente. Le hubiese gustado atribuirlo al clima, pero era una noche templada y agradable.

El cyborg le guiñó el ojo entonces, la sonrisa triunfante.

- Frannie, querida, un secreto entre tú y yo: cuándo tu vas, yo ya vengo de regreso dos veces. - dijo, para luego suspirar. - No deberías ser muy dura con él. Tómalo de un ex idiota sobre otro: debe de estar tan arrepentido que estará dispuesto a darte todo: flores, chocolates, promesas que _s_ intentará cumplir... -

- ¿Tú crees? -

- Es lo que yo haría con Sophie, si pudiera. - dijo él, para luego murmurar. - Y con Rosa, si se pudiera. -

Se sentía mal al haberlo escuchado. Por la manera en que GB lo había murmurado, estaba segura que no había sido planeado que escuchara nada, pero con su radio de escucha...

Además, luego de haber murmurado esas palabras, Gran Bretaña se veía muy triste.

- ¿Rosa? ¿La hija de Sophie? ¿Te gusta ella? -

El ex actor alzó la cabeza, sorprendido ante la pregunta sorpresiva de Francoise, para negar con la cabeza.

- No, en lo absoluto. Mis deudas con ella son de otro tipo. -

Recordó el comentario de Jet, sobre como la joven actriz podría haber sido la hija de Gran Bretaña, y por el comentario de su compañero cyborg...

- ¿Nunca has pensado que ella podría ser...? - dijo, interrumpiéndose a si misma por no saber cómo concluir la pregunta.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, GB sí sabía como hacerlo.

- ¿Mi hija? - preguntó, consiguiendo sólo un asentimiento de la francesa. - Todo el tiempo. Ella... tiene mi orgullo. O eso quiero creer. Afortunadamente para ella, porque no tiene mi maravilloso truquito, tiene todo lo demás de Sophie. -

- ¿Sigues en contacto con ella? -

- Un poco. No nos escribimos, pero cuando tenemos que venir a Londres le dejo saber que estoy ahí, y voy a verla a los ensayos. Vamos a visitar a su madre, y tomamos un poco de té. -

- ¿Amabas mucho a Sophie, verdad? -

Gran Bretaña suspiró, y luego agregó con un gesto melancólico:

- Más de lo que amé a cualquier otra, y menos de lo que ella merecía. -

- ¿Le has dicho a Rosa sobre... ? -

- ¿Sobre que creo ser su padre? - el ex actor negó levemente. - No tendría caso. Estoy segura que ella sabe la verdad: soy yo el que está con dudas. -

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? -

- Porque no tengo derecho. - dijo suavemente, en el tono de quien revela que el cielo es azul. - Padre no es el que da la vida, padre es el que la mantiene y enseña. Nunca estuve ahí para ella cuando importó... tengo tanto derecho a llamarme su padre como el que tendría Jet para llamarse paciente. -

Era injusto castigarse así. GB no había estado junto a Rosa porque Fantasma Negro lo había secuestrado, y lo había mantenido en sus experimentos, porque había pasado años siendo creado en un arma de espionaje. Había faltado no por querer.

- Pero lo hubieras hecho de haber podido... - dijo suavemente, la mirada hacia el piso.

El otro cyborg, en cambio, vio hacia el frente.

- Ah, pero mi estimada Francoise, los dos estamos concientes de que el 'hubiera' no es sinónimo del 'haber', sino simplemente una conjugación distinta. - dijo, para luego verla con ese mismo gesto melancólico. - Además, ¿cómo podría preguntarle si es cierto, cuando sigue existiendo Fantasma Negro? Seguiría sin poder estar cerca de ella, ni ayudarle en nada, con el riesgo a que fuera herida si se descubre que es importante para mi. Además, ella ya tiene un padre. Lo conocí hace unos meses: es un buen tipo. Abogado, si puedes creerlo. Se ve que adora a Rosa y que adoraba a Sophie. Es más que suficiente para mi saber eso. -

Francoise suspiró, apoyándose ligeramente en el hombro del inglés.

Habría sido un buen padre. Estaba segura que, de haber podido, habría sido del tipo de padres celosos - como el profesor Gilmore- pero que fingían no serlo, el tipo de padre que habría apoyado a su hija por sobre todas las cosas.

Era triste que ni Rosa ni GB hubiesen tenido esa oportunidad.

- Hubiera sido una chica muy afortunada de tenerte como padre. - dijo gentilmente.

- Y el caballero expectante por su bella dama aguardaba bajo el terciopelo oscuro de la noche estrellada. - recitó 007, para luego sonreírle. - Frannie, creo que te estaban esperando. -

No habría tenido que decirlo. Lo había visto desde hacía un rato, pero había esperado que entrara a la casa nuevamente cuando los viera acercarse.

Simplemente asintió, para ver a Joe ponerse de pie.

- Francoise... Gb, buenas noches. ¿Cómo estuvo el ballet? -

- Magnífico. - exclamó el actor, soltando su brazo para entonces apretar su ombligo y cambiar hasta ser el clon del bailarín principal un momento, y luego volver a su apariencia actual. - Aunque no entiendo como pueden tolerar las medias. -

- Ah... sí... - murmuró 009, sin dejar de verla aunque ella seguía viendo el espacio justo entre sus pies en la arena.

Entonces GB se volvió hacia ella.

- Mi estimada dama, muchas gracias por su bellísima compañía en esta maravillosa velada. Confío en que se volverá a repetir en una ocasión igual de afortunada que esta. - dijo, haciendo una elaborada reverencia, terminando en el suelo con una rodilla en el suelo, besando su mano ligeramente para luego levantarse. - Y usted, caballero, espero que no arruine nuevamente las cosas, o habemos ocho caballeros dispuestos a vengar a nuestra querida Frannie. - dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro del japonés. - Ahora si me disculpan, espero que Chang haya guardado algo de la cena. - dijo, yendo hacia la casa.

Joe esperó hasta escuchar los pasos de GB en la madera para dirigirse nuevamente a Francoise.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -

Las manos de Joe, usualmente relajadas, se flexionaban levemente, como tratando de controlarse.

Recordó las palabras de GB mientras veía al suelo, para finalmente asentir, alzando la vista y sonriéndole al otro cyborg.

- De acuerdo. -

GB sonrió mientras entraba, viendo a la pareja empezar a caminar a orillas del mar.


End file.
